


Fish Fingers and Bedrooms

by MauraMae



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauraMae/pseuds/MauraMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is tucking into fish-fingers and custard; when a voice leads him out of the kitchens. In his bedroom he finds ... Idris; the owner of his heart and soul. She can only stay for a few minutes; but they are the sweetest of his life yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Fingers and Bedrooms

"Doooctooor..." A ghostly voice echoed through the dark as midnight TARDIS.

Incidentally it was.

-Midnight, I mean.

Amy and Rory were both soundly (rather noisily 'soundly', who knew Amy snored?) asleep, and the Doctor was feeding his craving for fish-fingers and custard in the newly discovered kitchen.

He'd been looking for the zoo when he'd found it.

He heard the voice and paused, his fishy delight still dipped in the warm, golden yellow custard.

"Hello?" He asked, pushing his fez back a bit.

"Doctor..." The bodiless voice repeated, "Come to bed... Doctor..."

The man's eyes widened and he dropped his fish finger in the custard bowl.

He fiddled with his bow-tie, eyes frantically searching the room for an answer.

"OK." He smiled; with childish enthusiasm.

He got to the door before his realised- "Fish fingers!" and he ran back to his bowl for the dropped delicacy.

"Mmmm... Fish-fingers..." He muttered as he munched on his yellow, gloopy processed food.

He got out of the kitchen and into the hallway before realising, "I don't actually have a bedroom."

He stood there, stumped, and secretly quite disappointed, before feeling spectral hands tugging him along the corridor.

"I could get used to this," He muttered, as he was pushed up a winding flight of stairs, eyes closed.

"OW!" He suddenly yelled, "Hey! No fair!"

In front of him was a shiny, metal, fireman's pole.

On his forehead, there was a red, and very painful, soon-to-be-bruised bump.

He crossly rubbed his head. "No fair," He sulkily muttered, before giving in and rubbing his hands with glee.

"Always wanted to do this." He said, wrapping his hands around a red spotty handkerchief.

"GERONIMO!" He yelled, as he jumped; and slid down the pole.

~*~

It occurred to the Doctor, as he whizzed down, past countless floors, he had no idea where he was going.

And he knew the TARDIS best of all.

Apart from...

He landed with a bump, grinning with childhood delight at the fact he had, not a just a door to his bedroom; but a fireman's pole. He dreaded the stairs back up though.

In his room; he had a very-bouncy(not that he jumped on beds... noooo)-looking bed, which caused his smile to widen; but then that look quite disappeared as he noticed the being that was sat in his window seat.

Her window seat.

He had a window seat? Score!

The Doctor shook his head back to reality.

The being was glowing very slightly, and was watching the galaxy outside the window.

The Doctor was a firm believer that beside fish-fingers dipped in custard, the best tasting thing was hot chocolate with all the extras.

However, that belief went flying out the window when the Doctor tasted the sweetest kind of love as he said her name.

"Idris?" The Doctor had never before been nervous- he'd been scared, paranoid, and sometimes cocky- but never, but never ner-

Oh. The Doctor's hearts melted.

Idris had turned to look at him- and was gazing at him so adoringly-

"Doctor." She smiled. It had been her soft voice that the TARDIS had spoke with.

She stood up, and walked over to him.

He smiled, beamed in-fact. "How?" He asked, disbelieving, but very, very happy.

"You don't really need 6 squash courts. You don't even play squash." Idris soothingly assured him, then gently put a hand on his face.

The Doctor leaned into her touch, it was warm, and soft, and oh-so-real.

"I gave you the swimming pool back though."

The Doctor smiled, too lost in her gentle caress to really notice her words.

"River sings a sweeter song than I could ever wheeze..." Idris whispered, placing a feather light kiss on the Doctor's lips.

The Doctor moaned with delight, and wrapped his arms around her and she, despite knowing nothing would ever, or could ever, happen between them; wrapped her arms around him too.

Idris nuzzled the Doctor's neck, and he dusted her cheek with kisses, and worked his hands up her back till his finger-tips were massaging the base of her scalp.

Idris began gently nibbling on the Doctor's ear.

"Um, you're not going to bite me again are you?" The Doctor asked nervously.

"Oh my beautiful idiot..." Idris muttered. Cutting of his response with a passionate kiss.

The Doctor couldn't argue with someone who kissed like that.

Idris pulled back, arms still around the Doctor.

She smiled, and playfully gave his bum a squeeze.

She placed a feather kiss on his nose, and then, without warning; disappeared.

The Doctor smiled, feeling somewhat cheated out of a … something romantic-y, but contented enough as it was.

Boy, did he love her sometimes.

No matter what she might say, Idris was most definitely, his TARDIS.


End file.
